Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ?
by Helduath
Summary: Cette histoire est la suite de : pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ? du point de vue d'Unsterbliicher. Celui-ci se rend compte que son ami se fait du mal, comment va-t-il réagir. Unstiteuf [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Yaoi - Attention automutilation, lire le disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est la suite de : pourquoi es-tu si aveugle, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez y sinon vous ne comprendrez rien :/ Elle traite des mêmes thèmes, et en particulier de l'automutilation. Le disclaimer est à nouveau de mise, surtout que cette histoire est bien plus explicite que la première. Cette histoire sera un two shot.**

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire est dure, elle traite d'un sujet tabou, l'automutilation et si c'est un quelque chose qui vous dérange, qui vous met mal à l'aise, fermez cette histoire tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pour but de porter un avis la dessus, très loin de la, mais je sais très bien que ça existe, et que ça correspond à un stade de dépression dont il est difficile de sortir. En ce qui concerne Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, cette histoire est une pure fiction, rien a voir avec les personnes réelles.**

 **J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, je vous demande juste de ne pas vous étendre sur la mutilation en review, c'est clairement pas le but. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter. Je le regardais fixement depuis plus de quarante minutes et il n'avait pas bougé, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était de plus en plus souvent comme ça ces derniers mois, discuter avec lui était devenu presque impossible, tout comme capter son regard, le faire rire.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, et dès que je lui posais la moindre question là-dessus, il m'assurait que tout était parfait avec ce sourire triste qui déformait son visage si doux… Je ne savais même plus pourquoi il acceptait encore que je vienne passer des soirées chez lui quand de toute manière je n'avais pas le droit à un regard ou à un mot sans le supplier pour…

Je sentais comme une aura de tristesse, de désespoir autour de lui, mais je n'osais rien faire au risque d'empirer les choses… Alors je restais là à le dévisager en me retournant l'esprit, regrettant l'ami qui semblait mort, qui avait disparu. Là, assis sur ce canapé, dans ce jean serré et ce pull, même par presque 30 degrés, à se mordiller la lèvre, préoccupé… Ce n'était plus la personne que j'avais connue…

Je tenais à lui, énormément, mais il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne pour que je le vois, que tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui s'estompe pour que je remarque enfin combien j'y étais attaché. Où était sa joie, ses blagues, sa bonne humeur ? C'était quoi ce mutisme qui me rendait fou ?

\- NT tu n'as pas chaud ? essayai-je pour engager toute forme de conversation.

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. J'attendis quelques instants encore avant de poser ma main sur son bras gauche, pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Newtiteuf le retira brusquement, me regardant enfin droit dans les yeux, paniqué.

\- Détends-toi, dis-je, surpris, je t'ai juste touché…

Il détourna la tête, honteux et … soulagé ? Je me rapprochai et caressai doucement son avant bras pour le rassurer, mais il se recula à nouveau, apeuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Julien ? demandai-je d'une voix douce, malgré sa réaction presque blessante.

Il secoua la tête, et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Qu'avais-je fait pour provoquer ça ? Lentement, avec précaution, je le serrai contre moi, longuement. Il résista une seconde avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte, cachant la tête dans mon cou alors que je jouais distraitement avec ses mèches de cheveux. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proches, et la première fois depuis des mois qu'il semblait ne pas redouter ma présence, l'apprécier même.

Nous restâmes comme ça ce qui m'apparu comme une éternité, mais la chaleur finit par l'emporter sur mon envie de le réconforter et je le lâchai.

\- Enlève ton haut, tu dois crever de chaud, lui intimai-je alors.

\- Non… marmonna-t-il, un éclair de peur passant à nouveau dans son regard.

Mais j'étais bien décidé à comprendre ce qui le bloquait et je lui retirai son pull, sourd à ses vaines protestations. Il resta la en t-shirt, dissimulant tant bien que mal son poignet que je pris avec horreur. Des coupures rouges, partout, certaines très récentes, d'autres devant dater de plus longtemps, mais des dizaines et des dizaines. Je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce que je voyais, je ne voulais pas…

\- Julien…

Il tremblait, tirant sur son bras, mais il n'avait plus vraiment la force de briser ma poigne. Je savais ce que c'était, ces traits parallèles striant sa peau clair… Lui ? Non… pas NT…

\- Pourquoi ?

Ma pensée avait franchi mes lèvres, dans une question éraillée, cassée par l'incompréhension. Un sanglot étouffé me répondit, alors que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce carnage, de cette haine encré au plus profond de sa chair.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Voulait-il mourir ? Allait-il tenter de se tuer ? L'avait-il déjà fait ? Cette simple idée me fit me sentir mal. J'avais besoin de lui… Il ne devait pas partir ! Rien n'irait mieux en se coupant… Mais qu'est-ce qui allait mal ? Il aurait dû venir me parler… j'aurais pu l'aider…

Il pleurait à présent, cachant son visage de sa main libre, mais j'étais trop choqué pour réagir. Il me faisait peur, ça me terrifiait de voir tout ce rouge sur lui, ces entailles partout. Je n'avais rien vu… tout ce temps… pourquoi ? Je me levai, lâchant son bras, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Que voulait-il ?

\- Ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie…

Quelques mots, articulés difficilement entre deux sanglots, mais qui étaient très clairs. Même si tout était flou dans ma tête, il avait besoin de moi. Ça devait se guérir non ?

Je le tirai lentement vers la salle de bain et nettoyai avec précaution la peau abimée. Puis je l'emmenai vers la chambre où je l'allongeai avant de le rejoindre, l'étreignant de toutes mes forces. A défaut d'arriver à réfléchir et à trouver une solution, je pouvais déjà tenter de le réconforter.

Il frissonnait contre moi, fragile et frêle comme jamais, baignant mon col de ses larmes honteuses. Il semblait impossible à calmer et je caressais tant bien que mal son dos. Parfois il tentait de parler mais ses pleurs l'en empêchaient et il enfouissait à nouveau la tête dans mon cou en signe de reddition.

Puis le silence revint, lourd, bourdonnant à mes oreilles. Il s'était endormi, accroché à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Que faire ? Doucement, je passais encore et encore ma main dans ses cheveux, plongé dans une longue réflexion. Tout avait une cause, s'il faisait ça c'était bien en réponse à quelque chose, il fallait donc trouver quoi et le régler. Et puis l'empêcher de recommencer surtout, le temps que ça s'améliore et que l'envie lui passe d'elle-même.

Ici il devait avoir de quoi se faire du mal, il devait donc aller ailleurs, dans un endroit où je pourrais le surveiller, chez moi par exemple, oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis je devais comprendre ce que c'était, réellement.

En essayant de bouger le moins possible, je pris mon portable posé sur la table de nuit et lançai une recherche Google. En évitant scrupuleusement les images, celles des bras de mon ami encore trop fraiche dans ma tête, j'écumai un à un les sites sur la question.

Mais plus je lisais, moins je saisissais l'intérêt. C'était censé soulager la douleur psychique, être une manière de contrôler ses émotions mais pour moi c'était juste s'infliger encore plus de souffrance… Ça semblait aussi être une addiction, un puit sans fond duquel il était extrêmement difficile de s'extraire. La seule information qui m'avait plus ou moins rassuré était que ça n'avait pas forcément de lien avec une envie de mourir, c'était plus lié à un grand mal être, une haine de soi, que c'était, dans une certaine mesure, une façon de se sentir vivant.

J'assimilais donc sans vraiment comprendre tout ce que je lisais, en espérant que ça pourrais m'aider à le sortir de cet état de dépression. Quelque part j'avais toujours su que ça existait, mais de là à penser que ça pouvait toucher quelqu'un que je connaissais… non… Pourquoi lui ? Il avait l'air si heureux avant… Comment en était-il arrivé à de telles extrémités ?

Je reposai mon téléphone et le serrai un peu plus contre moi, respirant son odeur douce. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette étreinte aurait pu être si parfaite… Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et je me laissai emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque j'émergeai à nouveau, il faisait jour. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rappeler pourquoi je dormais ici et je me redressai brusquement. Newtiteuf était assis sur le bord du lit, dos à moi, les yeux fixé sur son bras. Lentement, j'effleurai son épaule d'une main, tristement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je suis dégoutant !

La voix était dure, pleine de haine, de détermination. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance et je vins l'étreindre par derrière, callant ma tête dans son cou. Je prenais gout à cette proximité avec lui, même si c'était plutôt malvenu…

\- Je vais t'aider, on va régler ça ensemble d'accord ? murmurai-je à son oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Julien, affirmai-je, je tiens à toi, je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire sans réagir. Je vais rester avec toi, je serai là quand ça n'ira pas, et tu n'auras plus besoin de faire… ça

Il hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement. Une petite victoire, un pas à la fois, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre. Après un léger baiser sur sa joue qui nous laissa tout les deux un peu rouge, je me levai et fouillai dans ses affaires à la recherche de vêtements pour plusieurs jours. Il ne posait pas de questions, me regardant fixement, perdu. Il m'avait laissé les rênes, c'était à moi de gérer tout ça à présent. Quand j'eus fini, je pris le sac et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, on y va.

* * *

 **Voila, chapitre 1 terminé, le deux sortira après demain. J'espère qui l'histoire vous aura plu et qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop choquée si vous avez décidé de la lire malgré le disclaimer.**

 **Helduath**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le un a eu l'air de vous plaire, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Voila :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cette histoire est dure, elle traite d'un sujet tabou, l'automutilation et si c'est un quelque chose qui vous dérange, qui vous met mal à l'aise, fermez cette histoire tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pour but de porter un avis la dessus, très loin de la, mais je sais très bien que ça existe, et que ça correspond à un stade de dépression dont il est difficile de sortir. En ce qui concerne Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, cette histoire est une pure fiction, rien a voir avec les personnes réelles.**

 **J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, je vous demande juste de ne pas vous étendre sur la mutilation en review, c'est clairement pas le but. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une fois de plus nous étions allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans mon lit cette fois-ci. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez moi, une semaine qui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit facile bien sur, mais chaque crise de larmes incontrôlables me brisait un peu plus le cœur. Il n'était plus l'homme fort et drôle que j'avais connu. On aurait dit un adolescent paumé, cassé, dévasté, coupé de tous repères. Souvent il me répétait que je ne pourrais jamais l'aider, que c'était inutile, qu'il ne servait à rien, que je devais le laisser retourner chez lui. Mais il se trompait.

La seule manière que j'avais trouvé pour le calmer, c'était de le serrer contre moi longuement, d'essuyer ses larmes une à une, d'embrasser ses joues humides, de caresser ses cheveux… Là ses sanglots diminuaient et il posait sa tête sur mon épaule, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques jours je m'étais rendu compte que cette proximité que l'on partageait, j'aurais vraiment voulu la connaitre dans un autre contexte, un contexte heureux, où nous aurions peut être été… ensemble ? Mais je n'avais pas réellement le temps de me poser des questions sur là-dessus, il était plus important, sa santé était l'essentiel, autant physique que morale, alors j'avais enfoui cette idée tout au fond de moi.

Je continuais donc d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi, même s'il refusait catégoriquement de me dire, évitant le sujet ou se plongeant simplement dans le silence. Il avait peur, peur que je parte, que je le laisse à nouveau, qu'il me dégoute, que je le déteste, tout comme lui se détestait. Toujours ces mêmes raisons, encore et encore. Mais jamais je ne pourrais le voir comme ça, il n'était pas répugnant, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait haïr, non, certainement pas, il était une personne adorable, qu'on ne pouvait… qu'aimer.

Du peu qu'il m'en avait raconté, il faisait ça depuis de collège, depuis les premières moqueries, sur son physique, sur ses gouts, sur sa sexualité, ça avait continué au lycée, avec sa première rupture, puis dans sa vie étudiante, pour évacuer la pression, et enfin pour Youtube, à chaque commentaire blessant. Des années et des années à se mutiler pour ne pas craquer… Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ?! On était amis depuis plus de six mois, j'avais passé du temps chez lui, j'aurais dû faire attention ! Quoiqu'avec l'hiver, les pulls ne m'avaient pas choqué… Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que sous cet homme à l'air si joyeux se cachait un enfant apeuré…

Mais à présent j'étais là, il allait arrêter, définitivement, quitte à ce qu'il doive s'installer chez moi, je m'en fichais. J'avais pris gout à sa présence, à nos étreintes dans ce lit, à nos repas ensemble, à son odeur sur mon oreiller… J'y avais peut être pris un peu trop gout…

J'en étais la de mes pensées lorsqu'il remua et cacha sa tête dans mon cou. Malgré les circonstances, je le trouvai vraiment trop mignon.

\- Ça va Julien ? demandai-je doucement.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas partir après… tu vas me détester… c'est… dégoutant… je devrais pas… tu mérites pas ça…

Sa voix était basse, cassée, hésitante. De quoi avait-il peur ? On ne quitte pas une personne qu'on aime.

\- Jamais ça n'arrivera, il faut que tu le comprennes. Jamais.

\- Jamais… je sais… jamais… chuchota-t-il tristement.

Il semblait déjà ailleurs, comme si ma phrase n'avait pas eu le même sens pour lui que pour moi. Je soupirai. Je voulais comprendre pour l'aider, vraiment, mais s'il me cachait les vrais raisons, que pouvais-je faire ? A part être là à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se faire du mal à nouveau, je ne pouvais rien régler…

Je laissai mes doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à travers le t-shirt fin. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas porté aussi souvent, mais avec moi il n'était plus obligé de se cacher, même s'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Il était beau, quoi qu'il arrive, et ça allait bien finir par cicatriser et disparaitre, c'était juste une question de mois.

En y repensant c'était la première fois de ma vie que je partageais un lit avec un autre homme… L'idée m'avait toujours dérangée jusqu'à maintenant, avec NT. J'étais tellement bien près de lui… Je ne voulais plus me passer de lui. Dès que tout ça allait être fini il rentrerait chez lui… il allait vraiment me manquer…

Mais je connaissais la seule manière de gouter à nouveau à cette intimité… Étais-je capable d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe ? Et pourquoi pas après tout… Ce que je ressentais pour lui avait changé ces derniers temps, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer… Je n'étais plus vraiment sur de vouloir revenir à une simple amitié après cela.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je ne comptais pas abandonner. On allait passer à travers ça, ensemble, mais pour cela, je devais savoir.

\- Je te promets de ne pas partir, je ne vais pas te laisser mon Julien, mais tu dois tout me raconter.

L'utilisation du possessif le fit rougir, mais il semblait déjà un peu plus confiant. Il cala à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou et je passai mes bras autour de lui, tendrement. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait me dire ne m'aurait fait fuir, j'étais au seul endroit où je voulais être.

\- Tu me promets… vraiment ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Je te le promets, lui affirmai-je droit dans les yeux.

Il hésita encore un long moment. Ça semblait difficile à avouer, et je le sentais s'agiter contre moi, de moins en moins sur de lui. Puis finalement il prit une profonde inspiration et il se lança, d'une voix tremblotante.

\- J'ai des… sentiments… pour un homme… hétéro…

Une fraction de seconde je fus tellement soulagé. Il était seulement amoureux, ce n'était pas grave, ça allait s'arranger, ce n'était pas irréversible ou dangereux. Puis je pensai à moi, à ce que j'éprouvais pour lui… Alors jamais ça ne se ferait… C'était douloureux… Mais si pour lui c'était mieux… Je ne voulais pas abuser de sa faiblesse… Je soupirai tristement mais ne répondis rien, attendant qu'il continue.

\- Mais il… ne me voit pas comme ça…

Cette personne ratait tellement de choses… Elle avait la chance d'avoir l'amour de NT… L'amour que j'enviais tant… Comment lui refuser ça… il était si beau… si adorable…

\- Tu… ne seras… jamais intéressé…

Il me fallu plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler l'information. Moi ? Qu'est-ce que je venais faire la deda… oh… Je rougis fortement, soudain beaucoup mieux. Alors c'était ça ? Il m'aimait…

\- Je… veux pas… briser notre… amitié

Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux, sa voix déraillait. Mais non… il ne fallait pas pleurer, moi aussi je l'aimais. Doucement, je posai une main sur sa joue et me penchai, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. Ses paupières tombèrent et je souris, l'embrassant avec un peu plus d'assurance. Mon dieu que c'était bon… entêtant… parfait…

\- Tu ne brises rien du tout, moi aussi… j'éprouve ça pour toi…

Il était trop tôt pour les je t'aime, trop tôt pour moi en tous cas, mais je voulais vraiment être avec lui. A nouveau nos bouches se rencontrèrent, tendrement, et je le tirai tout contre moi, son torse contre le mien. Je savais maintenant ce qui lui avait fait du mal, et ça n'allait plus recommencer. Il pouvait guérir à présent, avec moi à ses cotés, pour l'aider et le chérir. Ensemble, pas à pas, nous étions en marche vers la surface, très loin de l'obscurité des abysses où il avait été trop longtemps plongé. Tout ça, c'était du passé à présent.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup déjà d'être allés jusqu'au bout. J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire (parce que mon dieu ca m'a pris du temps :))**

 **Voila quelques informations avant de vous laisser, actuellement j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire que la semaine passée ou j'ai été très active, et en plus j'ai moins d'idées, voire plus du tout. Ça explique la violente baisse de régime à venir, et je m'en excuse. Les fictions vont devenir plus des événements exceptionnels, quand j'aurais vraiment une idée :/**

 **Je crois que tout est dit, merci beaucoup de vos lectures et de vos commentaires.**

 **Helduath**


End file.
